


Demon blood

by Nicofanfic



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicofanfic/pseuds/Nicofanfic





	1. First day of school

Chapter 1: First day of school.  
(Y/N) POV:  
The school was enormous and almost impossible to navigate, It didn't take me long to get lost. I wandered down one of the endless halls trying to find my exorcist training room when I heard a loud crash from down the hall. “What was that?” I walked towards the sound and saw a dark haired male fly out of a class room. He pulled himself up and I saw a tail emerge from his back, “he’s…a demon?” he ran back into the classroom and it caused a fight to break out, nothing violent but the yelling was almost deafening. I looked up at the classroom number and saw that this was going to be my room for the next few years, I sighed and walked inside. The sight was pretty much what I expected with all the noise, everyone was in an all-out fight over some topic that I didn't understand. I carefully made my way to who I assumed was the teacher and introduced myself. “Hello, I’m (Y/N) (L/N). I was supposed to start class today.” "Good to meet you (Y/N), my name is yukio okumura. I'll be one of you instructors this semester.” He reached out his hand and I shook it, “pleasure to meet you. Mind explaining what this is about?” he sighed before speaking, “My brother said something stupid and everyone else disagreed so he started a fight.” He sighed again before standing to stop the fight. As he left his desk I noticed he had a tail as well, ‘two demons? What the hell I thought this was a school for exorcists?’ “RIN!” yukio yelled at the dark haired male from before, I waited by the front of the class as yukio scolded rin. As everyone took their seats yukio walked to the front of the classroom and introduced me, “This is (Y/N) (L/N), he is the newest student here.” He turned and faced me, “you can sit by my brother.” He pointed to Rin and then started teaching. I made my way to my seat and started taking notes. “So who are you?” I look over and see rin uncomfortably close to me. “Didn't you hear yukio introduce me?” “No.” I sighed, He was going to be difficult, “my names (Y/N), I’m the new student here.” I reached my hand out to him but he didn't shake it. I tried smiling at him but he didn't seem to trust me, “you’re rin right?” he didn't answer me. I turned my attention back to the front of the classroom, I needed to learn as much as possible since I came late. 

\--time skip—

Class ended and I went to leave the classroom but yukio stopped me, “(Y/N), I need to speak with you. And RIN GET BACK HERE.” I looked behind me to see said person fleeing as fast as he could. Yukio and I both sighed, “Sorry about him. Anyway, I looked at your papers and it looks like you’ll be staying in the old boy’s dorm with me and my brother.” “Why? I was told I’d be in the new dorms.” “the school president did some research and he thinks it would be best if you stayed with us.” After some discussion I left the classroom and headed towards the old dorms, ‘I really hope there isn't mold…or bugs,’ .


	2. Dark past

Chapter 2: Dark Past  
(Y/N) POV:  
As I approached my new dorm I could see Rin inside talking to someone, I couldn't see who it was but he was smiling and appeared to be happy. I didn't want to walk in on him and make him hate me more so I knocked on the main door. He stopped smiling and looked over to me, I didn't know why this man hated me so much when he knew nothing about me; He beckoned me in. As I entered the building I could see who Rin was talking to, it was a short Purple demon in an apron. "Why is there a demon here?" Rin glared at me, "He's our cook, and he's a good one." I returned his glare, “We’re in school to exorcise demons so why are we housing one?” We shot some complaints back and forth before Rin stormed off somewhere. I sighed and made my way to an empty room, yukio said I could take any open one. I sat down on the small bed in the farthest room from the twins, when Rin got back I’d have to confront him on why he hated me. I laid down on my new bed and started my homework, I needed to keep myself busy.

\--Time Skip—

I heard yukio call me and Rin down for dinner but didn’t want to leave my room. Rin had said some hurtful things and even though I wanted to get answers I didn’t want to fight again. I sighed and dragged myself of my bed, as I walked to the kitchen I heard rin and yukio talking, “Your home early yukio, no work?” “I finished early.” The silence that followed was uncomfortable even for me; I walked into the kitchen and greeted them. Rin gave me another glare and I snapped, “Why do you hate me Rin?! You don’t know me, hell you haven’t even talked to me properly, yet you treat me with such aggression.” I stared into his eyes and waited for him to answer. “You don’t feel right …” “I don’t feel right?! What the hell does that mean?” Yukio sighed and I turned my attention to him, “(Y/N) what do you know about your past? Your ancestors in particular.” “Not much, why does it matter?” he seemed to sadden a bit at this, “I’m afraid there’s a reason you’re in this dorm and not the regular one. I had some research done on your past due to me and Rin’s concern. It would appear your like us, one of you ancestors, probably your grandfather, was a demon.” My eyes widened in shock, ‘is he serious?’ I stared at both of them, “You’re kidding right? That’s not possible.” “I’m afraid its true (Y/N).You’re a demon, just like us.” I looked at the two demons in front of me, their tails swishing behind them. ‘I’m like them?’ the two of them stared at me, waiting for a response. “If I’m like you, why was rin so rude to me?” I looked over at him for an answer. “You gave of an odd feeling, I couldn’t trust you.” “That’s it? You treated me like a freak because I gave off a weird feeling?” I stormed off to my room.


	3. Friends?

Chapter 3: Friends?  
(Y/N) POV:  
I fumed in my room for a few minutes before hearing yukio knock on my door, "(Y/N)? could you let me in?" I glared at the door waiting for him to leave but he never moved. I sighed in annoyance before making my way to the door, "Leave me alone Yukio. I don't want to talk to you or Rin." "Look (Y/N), I understand that we were rude to you but try and understand. Me and my brother have a lot of enemies, until we knew you could be trusted we had to keep you at a distance." "Keeping me at a distance and being a dick are two different things!" I stormed around my room trying to calm down a bit, Yukio hadn't been mean to me so I shouldn't yell at him but he was defending Rin.... I mean they were brothers... 'fuck...' I went over to the door and opened it, I saw yukio leaning on the wall next to the door with a surprised look on his face. "Get in here before I change my mind." he nodded and quickly made his way into my room, I followed close behind him closing the door behind me. I sat down on my bed and starred at yukio, "Talk. if I have to live with you guys from now on i'd rather us not be at each others throats." "I'm sorry for my brothers behavior, and for the fact that I didn't correct him. As I said we've been targets our entire lives, him especially. We both had a feeling you were a demon so we were just trying to protect ourselves." I looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth, I sighed in defeat. " Fine, I believe you." I smiled at him and reached out my hand, " how about we start over?" he smiled and shook my hand, "I think that'd be for the best." 

We talked for about an hour before he said goodnight and left.

\--Time Skip--

I woke up fairly early and got ready for school, when I went down stairs no one was there. I said hello to Ukobach (The weird purple monkey thing) And headed out to school. 

\--Time Skip--

School was boring as hell and gave way to much homework for what we were actually learning. I ran into Rin on my way to the dorm and decided to walk with him, I tried talking with him but he didn't really respond and when he did they were half-assed answers. "..." the silence was kinda awkward, I got along well with yukio but me and rin didn't get off to a good start. " hey (Y/N)...." "Yeah?" "... I-I wanted to say sorry..." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, " I was being a dick, I didn't realize you were like me..." I smiled at him, "It's okay Rin, Yukio explained why you acted the way you did." he looked a little relieved, like he was happy he didn't have to bring it up.


	4. Tails

Chapter 4:Tails...  
(Y/N) POV:  
Rin and I casually talked as we made our way back to the dorm, getting to know each other and joking around made it feel less awkward between us. He was smiling as we entered the dorm but it soon fell away, the place seemed so empty. "Yukio won't be here till late again..." Rin whispered. I looked at him but his expression refused to show me anything, I glanced around us and sighed. Grabbing Rins hand I dragged him up to my room, Last night after yukio had left I set up my PC and PS3. I though maybe some video games would be fun and get Rins mind off whatever he was thinking about. "I have more games than I can play, I thought maybe we could play some together..." He grinned and sat down in front of my PS3, "This is wayyyy better than doing crappy homework!" He had a huge grin as he surfed threw all my games and choice one, God of War. I watched him play for hours, he was so absorbed in the game it was like the world disappeared around him and it was interesting to watch. Rins tail escaped from inside his clothes and swished back and forth behind him happily, I chuckled in amusement as it kept wagging unknown to Rin. My laughing must have caught Rins attention cause he stared at me like I was crazy till I pointed at this tail, he grabbed his tail and tried to hide it behind his back. "It's fine Rin, I know you have a tail so theres no reason for you to hide it. It's actually really interesting. Even though we both have demon blood I don't show it at all..." He let go of his tail and it slightly swished around before stopping. "Me and yukio went through a lot that woke our demon blood... Your blood is dormant. You should be thankful for that..." I thought about that, if I had a tail like Rin would I care? Would I hide it like they did or would I be proud if my difference? I looked into Rins blue eyes, " If my blood were to awaken and i changed I wouldn't care. I'm still me, even if my appearance changes. Plus having a tail seems kinda fun, even if you have to hide around humans." He just laughed and returned to his game, I heard him whisper "It's a curse (Y/N)..." It was so quiet I almost thought I imagined it.

\--Time Skip--

Me and Rin hung out in my room till dark before he left to go prepare dinner, I hadn't eaten the night before and was excited to try Rins cooking. I tidied my room and made my way downstairs to find yukio just returning. I went to tell him dinner would be ready soon but he just walked past me with a glum look and disappeared down the hall to his room. I looked down the hall in silence for awhile before I heard some weird noise come from the kitchen and went to see what happened. I knocked on the door and peered inside to see ukabach flailing around and Rin looking for something in a panic. Finally Rin found a band-aid and I understood that ukaback must have cut himself. Rin shooed me out of the kitchen saying dinner wasn't ready yet and that I needed to wait another 15 minutes. I decided to wait in the dining area and think about some things, like who's demon blood I could have, or if there was a chance I could look like Rin one day, or if I would never have any cool abilities. I sighed, there wasn't any point in me thinking these things but I kept over thinking them anyway. Time flew by and Rin called out to me saying dinner was ready.   
I ate my dinner quickly and didn't talk much, my mind had started wandering into some bad thoughts and took my appetite away. As I stood to leave Rin reached out and grabbed my wrist, "Is something wrong (Y/N)?" I stared down at him, was there something wrong with me? I shook my head and gave him a smile. "Nothing at all, Your food was just really good so I ate a lot and now i'm tired." He looked at my plate and saw that I had only eaten about half of it, He frowned but didn't stop me from leaving. I went to my room and laid down on my bed, not bothering to change I quickly fell asleep.

\--Time Skip--

It's been a few weeks since I came to True Cross Academy. I've made a lot of friends in my class but I've noticed how close I've become with the twins. I started getting lost in thought thinking about some of the stupid situations I've gotten myself into with them, especially Rin. Before I knew it I was back at my dorm, a bag of groceries in both hands. I made my way to the kitchen and helped Ukobach put them away, I noticed the clock on the wall said 8pm and sighed, I really needed to start my homework. I said goodnight to ukobach and made my way to my room, settled down at my desk and slaved away at my homework till 2am. I groaned and made my way to my bed, flopping down and passing out almost immediately.

I woke up maybe an hour later to a rustling noise in my room, "H-hello..?" My heart started racing, 'someones in here...' I couldn't see anyone but I knew I wasn't alone. Suddenly a figure reached out from the shadows and grabbed me, they covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and I tried to bite them but they then pushed something into my mouth. I gagged at the taste but didn't get a chance to do anything as I lost consciousness.


	5. Demon

Chapter 5: Demon.  
(Y/N) POV:  
I woke in a cold room, my hands and feet were bound and I wanted to freak out and try to escape but my body felt sluggish and numb. I slowly tried opening my eyes and couldn't see anything, the room was pitch black and deathly silent. My heart was racing, 'where am I? Who took me? why did they take me?' question flew threw my mind over and over as I panicked.

\--time skip--

I had laid there on the hard surface for what felt like eternity and only a few seconds at the same time until I finally heard something besides my panicked breathing. Footsteps. Someone was coming and I couldn't figure out if that was a bad thing or a good thing. When I saw the person for the fist time I knew it was a bad thing. He were carrying a light and I could see for the first time that I was in a cell, He had this sick look on his face like just the thought of me made him want to puke and I could return the feeling to him. His face was half covered by a hood and his greasy looking hair but what I could see of it looked pretty disfigured. He unlocked the cell door and walked over to me, "You will help me demon. If you do not I will kill you." My heart was slamming against my rib cage, 'kill me..?' I stared at him with horrified eyes as he again made me slip from consciousness. 

Rins POV:  
I woke up to yukio shaking me, "5 more minutes..." I tried pushing him off me and rolled over. "RIN! you need to get up now! (Y/N)'s gone! He's just disappeared..." I snapped awake, '(Y/N)'s gone?' I sat up and looked at yukio, he looked panicked. "Who took him?" yukio expression grew cold, "I think you know Rin... It's the same people who wanted to kill us." Yukio handed me a letter stating that (Y/N) was property of the true cross order and to be used as a weapon or killed. My stomach dropped and I felt sick, (Y/N) had just gotten here, How could they know he was part demon already? I looked at yukio and he spoke, "It would seem (Y/N)'s demon blood is stronger than we imagined... They couldn't use us the way they wanted and now they've taken (Y/N)..." He looked in shock, his face was pale and he was deathly still. I felt rage start to build in my gut, they took my friend and they were going to regret that.

Yukios POV:  
I was staring at the floor in a trance, my mind was running a thousand miles an hour as I though about how we could rescue (Y/N). I heard Rin stand up and start pacing the room, he was getting mad and that wasn't good, not yet at least. I turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Keep that anger for later Rin, we need a plan first." I could see my words just went over his head, he wouldn't listen to me easily. I sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, if he didn't want to listen I couldn't bother with stopping him, I needed to form a plan.

Rin never stopped pacing the room but at least he didn't destoy anything or burst into flames. I perfected my plan and finally stood up, "Okay. Rin i'm going to need your help with this, I need you to gather everyone that you trust and have them meet me outside our dorm by this afternoon. I need to call in some favours." I didn't wait for a response cause I knew he would do it to help (Y/N). I ran out of the dorm and towards the school, Step one was to talk to mephisto.

(Y/N) POV:  
Tears stained my cheeks and my throat felt raw from screaming, These sick bastards just wouldn't give up but neither would I. They had all left the room for now but I knew they would be back. My body ached and I was thankful that I was on a table and not standing while they tortured me, I gently tugged on my restraints and my body burned and ached. I couldn't see myself but I knew I was covered in bruises and cuts, I knew some of my toes and fingers were broken as well. A choked sob escaped my lips as I heard them enter the room again, Why was this happening to me? But instead of instant pain I felt them start to treat some of my wounds, They cleaned me up before releasing my restraints and moving me onto a much comfier table and restraining me again. I could feel that they were going to do something but I was so confused as to why they were moving me and treating me. That's when I felt it, a sharp prick on my arm. Instantly my blood seemed to be boiling and my bones all snapping. I screamed with everything I had as the pain washed over me. I felt something brush against my leg and my ears tremble, the pain started subsiding and I was encased in a bright golden flame. The flames weren't hot and almost didn't have a shape, they were more like light or a mist than fire. I could hear gasps and whispers around me and didn't understood what was happening. I heard someone mutter "Lucifer" And my heart felt like it stopped, they had awakened my demon blood. They knew who my ancestor was and it made me shake in fear, Lucifer was known as the king of light in Gehenna. he was Satans son and one of the worst demons imaginable. I shut my eyes tight as I felt something brush my leg again, and didn't understand instantly that it was my tail. I had a tail. As the golden light around me dies out I lost consciousness again.


	6. Rescue.

Chapter 6: Rescue.  
(Y/N) POV:   
I woke up in that dark room, the silence was deafening. I could feel something brush my leg and I twitched before remembering the events of yesterday. 'My tail...' I tried to see it in the darkness but couldn't, 'I have a tail... i'm just like Rin and Yukio now...a demon...' I closed my eyes tight and tried to sleep, I didn't want to be awake in this place. 'Save me...Please...'

Rins POV:

I was running all over campus looking for my friends, I needed their help but the campus was like a ghost town... ' What time is it..?' I looked around me for a clock, when I saw it I groaned. "5:40 am...WHAT THE HELL YUKIO!?" I grumbled and made my way to the new mens dorm, Some of my friends would be there, still asleep, and then we could head to the girls dorm.

\--Time Skip--

Everyone was hanging around the old mens dorm, yukio still wasn't back yet so we had time to waste. well, technically we were all skipping today, so we had places to be but choice not to be there. Shiemi and izumo were chatting together while Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and I were hanging out on the other side of the room. I wasn't really paying much attention as I was worried for (Y/N), 'Is he okay? Where could they have taken him?' My thoughts were restless.  
Yukio finally decided to show his face and I practically ran over to him hoping that we'd finally be able to go help (Y/N). "Is this everyone?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed and gathered everyone so he could explain his plan and what had happened.

Yukios POV:

I looked at everyone Rin had gathered, they were all his friends and my students. But there was only 5 of them plus my and my brother, I wasn't sure if that would be enough for what I had planned. I took a deep breath, " I'm sure some of you must have noticed that (Y/N) isn't with us this morning, that would be because last night the true cross order kidnapped him. I asked Rin to gather you all here so that we could rescue him. I know that none of you known him for very long but he is a friend of ours and your class mate. We cannot let them keep and likely torture him. If you do not want to be apart of this then you don't have to be but understand that I need your help. He needs your help." They all looked at each other before smiling and nodding, "Of course we'll help!" Rin and I smiled, 'we're coming (Y/N).'

(Y/N) POV:

No one had come to my cell since I woke up, I felt relieved that I wasn't being tortured again but scared as to what they could still do at any moment. I pulled at the cuffs around my wrists but they wouldn't budge, I wouldn't be getting out of here without a key. I sighed, At least my body wasn't aching anymore, My body seemed to heal much faster now that I wasn't fully human. I turned on my hard bed so that I was facing the wall, thick chains emerged from them and ended at my wrists. "I wonder if anyone will come for me..." I whispered. I closed my eyes and listened to the few noises around me, the clanging of chains, the swish of my tail, my deep breathing.

\--Time Skip--

I had been laying there for hours, If I had to guess i'd say most of the day had gone by already. I heard a loud bang noise and shot up in my bed, "what was that?" I starred where I knew the bars were and I saw a blue light start getting closer to my cell. "H-hello..?"   
"(Y/N)!?" It was Rins voice and I felt my heart both stop and race. "RIN! I'm over here!" I jumped off my bed but could only take a few steps towards the door before the chains stopped me. I saw Rin reach my door and felt both overjoyed that he came and, was it scared? He was covered in a blue flame and his eyes didn't look human, his ears were elongated and his teeth short fangs. He had a smile on his face but it was still unnerving, I heard some people call out to him "I found him! He's over here guys!" A group of people ran over to him and I recognized them as my class mates and friends, "(Y/N)!" they all looked pretty banged up but happy to see me. I gave them all a huge smile. "Everyone. Thank you." I took a step back so I could raise my hands, "Thank you so much for coming, Could you help me?" I showed them the restraints and I few of them ran off most likely to look for the keys. Rin and Yukio stayed behind to speak with me, "You're okay (Y/N), right? You don't look hurt but..." Rin said. My smile fell away, It was just the two of them now so I felt I could tell them. "They tortured me... I felt like death, but they... They woke my demon blood... My wounds just healed..." They both gave me a look of sympathy, "(Y/N)... We're so sorry, we came as soon as we could..." Yukio sounded both sad and annoyed that he couldn't be here faster. A man with short brown hair and a blond strip down the middle ran up to Yukio and handed him a set of keys. Rin grabbed the keys from him and quickly unlocked the cell door and ran over to me, his blue flames still surrounded him and I unconsciously backed away. He looked hurt by this, "I'm sorry Rin, I won't get burned will I? Flames are just... They scare me..." He nodded and got a bit closer, "I won't hurt you." I tried to stay still as he reached out and grabbed my hands. He quickly unlocked my cuffs and pulled me into a hug, "I was so worried..." His voice was just above a whisper and I smiled. "Thank you for coming..." I returned. We left the cell and Made our way out from underground, many unconscious guards lay around the halls and I felt so thankful to my friends for doing this. they had risked everything to come get me. I smiled and felt tears slip from my eyes, "Everyone, Thank you so much.." I chocked out, we were running for our freedom together. And I was so happy.


	7. DREAM...

Chapter 7: Dream.  
Rins POV:   
As soon as we were back on campus we all split up, yukio, (Y/N), and I all went back to our dorm in silence. Yukio was mumbling to himself something about why they didn't follow us but I was more worried about (Y/N). He said he was tortured, so much happened to him and I can see it. The entire way home his expression has been blank, almost dead. I could feel my brow furrow with concern and sighed under my breath. "Hey, (Y/N). Do you mind spending some time with me when we get back? I want to make sure you're okay..." He barely looked over at me and nodded before zombieing out again. I frowned, I had no idea what could help him...

(Y/N) POV:  
It seemed surreal to be out of that place, looking around me at all the familiar things was comforting but it also reminded me of the hellhole I just escaped from. I was only really pulled from my thoughts when we reached our dorm, "Would you want to hang out in my room or yours?" I looked at rin and blinked a few times. "Oh, that's right. we were gonna hang out... um... your room please." I didn't feel like going to my room just yet, if anything I wanted a new one after the whole kidnapping thing. I followed rin to his room and sat down on his bed, I looked around his room and took note of where he placed all his things. Rin sat down next to me and waved a hand in front of my face, " Earth to (Y/N), You okay?" I sighed and looked over at him, "To be honest, I feel pretty shaken right now. I keep looking around and it doesn't seem like anythings changed but I know that nothing will ever be the same for me...And there's this, nagging fear in me. That this is all a dream. That any second i'll wake up back on that table with them breaking me..." He didn't let me continue, I hadn't noticed I was shaking till he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him. "You don't have to worry about that (Y/N), Even if this were a dream know that I would always come for you. But this isn't, I can feel you here and I know you can feel me, this is real." He tightened his grip on me and tried to give me a big smile, "Thank you rin..." I closed my eyes and relaxed against him and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

Rins POV:

I let (Y/N) rest on me for close to an hour before yukio came to check up on us, "How is he?" I gently laid him down before going into the hall with yukio, "He's pretty shaken..." "With everything that happened he's handling it better than I thought." I somewhat glared at yukio for that, "He's stronger than you think." "I know. Now, there's a reason I came to talk to you. Somethings not adding up with our escape. there were plenty of guards yet it seemed way to easy to get in and out. Plus no one followed us or even attempted to track us. It's bugging, i'm missing some piece of information here and it could save our asses in the long run." It surprised me a bit to hear yukio swear. "I agree, something wasn't right about it, it was almost like they wanted us to rescue him."

TRUE CROSS ORDER: 

There was a summons right after the rescue and escape of (Y/N), Lucifer's only know child in Assiah. All the higher ups were called, all it took was the order and his world would come tumbling down. "NOW LET THE EXPERIMENT COMMENCE!"


	8. Emotion...

Chapter 8: Emotion.  
(Y/N) POV:   
I woke up on Rins bed, his blanket draped over me. I yawned and sat up looking around his room for him, "Rin?" He didn't respond but I did notice that there were voices coming from the hall, I listened closer and made them out as Rins and Yukios. As to what they were saying, I had no idea. Pushing myself out of his bed I quietly made my way over to his closed door to try and see what they were talking about. There conversation though was not one I was expecting, "So which of us gets him first? I doubt he'd want to date both of us and i'm not backing down from this yukio, I really like him. After he disappeared I though I was going to go insane, I'm never letting him go again." I could hear yukio sigh, "I know you like him but so do I, Plus how do we know he even likes guys? And if we're lucky and he does there's no guarantee he'll like us." I heard them shuffle around a bit and took a few steps back in case they decided to come back in, luckily they didn't. "Look, I know you like him rin but I also know how you don't think things threw when your emotions get involved. I suggest we both tell him how we feel and let him decide. We could argue all night and it wouldn't get us anywhere." Rin grumbled before agreeing, "Fine, then when should we tell him?" "Give him a few days, he's been threw a lot and putting him threw even more is not fair." I didn't hear a response but I assumed Rin nodded, "Good, i'll let you get some rest." I heard him start to walk away and I ran as quietly as I could back to rins bed, right as I was going to climb back in though I heard the door open. "(Y/N)? when did you wake up?" His voice was laced with worry, it was kinda obvious he hoped I was just getting up. I turned towards him and gave him a big sleepy smile, "Just now, I was kinda thirsty so I was getting up to go get a class of water." He let out a deep breath and smiled, "Go back to bed i'll go grab you a class." I nodded and climbed back into his bed. After he left though I felt awkward laying in his bed, I mean, if he really liked me then I was kinda in a vulnerable spot here. By the time Rin got back my heart was racing and my nerves were shot. "You still awake?" He turned the lights on and I sat up nodding, he handed me the class of water and I took a grateful sip before handing it back to him. "I'll sleep on the top bunk okay? If you need anything just wake me up." He ruffled my hair. I felt my heart jump and I froze, he turned off the lights and climbed the latter to the bed above mine. "Good night (Y/N)." I laid down and looked at the bunk above me, "Goodnight..." It didn't take me as long as I thought to fall asleep, my consciousness quickly slipped away from me, taking away all my stress. 

\----Time Skip----

I woke to the sun streaming threw the window, it's early morning colours illuminating my surroundings. I got out of bed and stretched. It was a weekend so there wasn't any school, meaning there was no need to get dressed properly. I looked at rins clock and saw what an ungodly hour I had woken up at, 5:13 AM. I grumbled and left his room to go to the kitchen, a cup of tea might help me right now. I poured myself a cup of green tea and sat down outside the kitchen, it was too early for either of the guys to be up so I enjoyed the peace and quiet for once. "(Y/N)?" And there went my peace, I looked over to one of the halls and saw yukio. "What are you doing up so early? You should be getting some rest" His voice sounded horse and I could tell he hadn't sleep much or at all. "If anything yukio you should go get your rest, I feel fine. but you look really tired. " He frowned and rubbed his temples, "I'm too busy to do that right now, why are you up?" I sighed, "Couldn't sleep." He walked over to where I was siting and and sat across from me. " Mind if I sit with you for a bit? I can't really sleep either..." I nodded and he took a deep breath, resting his head in one of his hands. "You know (Y/N), I know you were listening to us earlier. I heard you get up." I froze, my cup of tea almost slipping from my hands, "W-what are you talking about? I haven't really done anything but sleep since I got back." I felt my smile wobble a bit and yukios eyes narrowed, "Don't lie (Y/N), You heard what we were talking about. I know you did. Now since waiting a few days is useless, I would very much like an answer. And know I am not in the mood for games right now." His eyes were like shards of glass as they cut into me, searching for an answer. "I-I Don't know..." He didn't seem pleased by my answer and stood up. Walking towards me I watched in shock as he reached out and grabbed my chin, pulling me up towards him and crashing our lips together.


	9. HEART

Chapter 9: Heart.  
(Y/N) POV:  
I sat their frozen, my heart racing so fast I felt like it might burst. Yukio pulled away from me but kept a hand on my chin, "What do you think now? How do I make you feel?" His eyes bore into me with a look of determination and anticipation. I didn't know what to think, let alone say. "... I... Um..." I couldn't from any words. Heat was rushing to my face I couldn't stand him being so close anymore, I shoved him away. Panicking I ran away, leaving him standing alone in the dormitory. 

Yukios POV:  
I cursed under my breath after (Y/N) left, I had really messed up this time. Rubbing my temples I sat back down in my seat, "Why couldn't I control myself? Even just a little..." I ruffled my hair and let out an irritated groan. " What's wrong yukio?" I turned to see rin standing a few feet away, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with rin..." He gave me a skeptical look, "I noticed (Y/N) wasn't in bed, this doesn't have anything to do with him right?" I grumbled and stood up, "He just went out for a bit. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for work. Unlike you I don't get breaks." I could see rin stare at me as I left, his eyes were trying to read me. As soon as I turned the corner to go to my room I heard him leave the dormitory, he was probably going to go and look for (Y/N). I felt a little bit of guilt build in me, I really should have gone after him and apologized but I just couldn't. I felt ashamed. 

(Y/N) POV:   
I didn't run very far, I only wanted to be alone for awhile. After aimlessly walking around town I eventually came across a small bridge, I noticed some large beams running parallel underneath and though they'ed be a nice spot to tuck myself away.  
As I got closer I could see a small shallow creek under the bridge, the water looked dark and I was curious as to where it was coming from. I looked up towards the center of the city and realized how far I had wandered, I was at least half way to the train station. I groaned, it could take over an hour to get back.... But did I want to go back? I could just keep walking and go to the station and leave, But if I did go back it would probably be incredibly awkward. That whole thing with yukio, how is anybody supposed to react to that?   
I climbed under the bridge and sat near the middle of the beam letting my legs hang over. I unwrapped my tail from around my torso and let it swish around freely behind me, letting out a sigh I starred down at the water and tried to sort out my thoughts. How did I feel about yukio? And even rin for that matter. They both like me but I'm pretty sure they're just friends to me, aren't they? But, when yukio kissed me, everything stopped, I couldn't think and my heart raced... I leaned my head into my hands and felt my cheeks were hot. I shook my head. No, there was no way I felt that way. I'm just a little warm that's all... But in the brisk morning I knew that was an excuse. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, my thoughts were just going to go in circles or try and make up excuses, if I wanted to know how I felt then I had to try and think about them in a romantic way. If either of them were to embrace me, kiss me, have a relationship with me, how does that make me feel? I instantly pictured scenarios of me and them and could feel my heart beat faster, my breath deepen and I had my answer. Even if I don't want to emit it yet, I like them. Both of them.... I Brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in the fabric, my face was probably flushed with my realization and I felt warm.   
After sitting for what felt like hours I decided to walk around some more, I didn't want to go back yet and deal with both of them so I decided I was going to go browse some of the stores. I hid my tail again and slowly climbed out from under the bridge. People had finally started to stir and I wasn't the only one out on the street now. 

\----Timeskip----

After a long day of wandering around town I had really started procrastinating going back, I had no real reason to still be out and I'm sure by now both of them would be worried. I sighed and looked up at the sky, the first stars were starting to appear. I was only about a 40 minute walk from the dormitory, I ran a hand through my hair and started to make my way back.  
It had started to become chilly, an odd metallic smell tainting the air. There weren't many people out anymore, and as I got closer and closer to the dorm I noticed that there were less and less street lights, creating a rather nightmarish atmosphere. I speed up my pace, I was almost back and I really wanted to get off the street.   
When I finally arrived at the dorm I froze in front of the main entrance, I had been so focused on coming back I forgot i'd have to talk to rin and yukio. I took a deep breath and decided i'd go around to the back door, if I ran into them i'd talk to them, if not i'd just go to bed and talk to them tomorrow. I stepped away from the door and started walking around back but I didn't make it very far, "(Y/N)?" I spun around and saw rin holding the door open and starring me. He looked surprised at first but his expression quickly changed to joy as he ran towards me and clomped me. He brought both of us to the ground, "Oh my god (Y/N), where were you? I went to look for you but know matter how hard I looked you were no where." He released me from his bear hug but kept his close proximity to me. "Are you okay? Why did you leave for so long (Y/N)?" I Flushed remembering this morning, "Did yukio not tell you..?" He furrowed his brow, "No, what did he do?" I turned my head, "He kissed me this morning... I had heard you last night, he knew that so he asked for my response, when I couldn't give him one he kissed me..." Rin look shocked and then pissed, small blue flames flickering across his hair and skin. He stood up and made his way back inside, leaving me behind in the dirt.


	10. RIVALS...

Chapter 10: Rival.  
(Y/N) POV:  
Rin burst through the doors of the dormitory, leaving small scorch marks where his hands touched. Panicking at the thought of what he may do I scrambled to my feet and chased after him, I could feel the warmth still on the doors as I made my way inside. My stomach dropped looking at the scene in front of me. Rin had his brother pinned against a wall and yukio had his gun drawn, this was my fault. All of this was my fault. I had to try and do something about it, I couldn't just let rin hurt his brother. I know he would regret it. Without thinking I ran toward them and grabbed the back of rins shirt, using all of my strength I pulled him away from yukio. Only thing, I forgot about my new demon abilities and threw him across the room. I glared at yukio, "Put that thing away and don't you move from that spot or i'll throw you next." I sighed and walked over to Rin, kneeling next to him I put a hand on his chest. "Stay down and let me talk." Any uncertainty had left me, I needed to deal with what I had caused. I may not have an answer for them but I can't let them kill each other over that. "Do you really want to hurt yukio? I know you'd be hurting yourself more if you did. I don't resent yukio for acting the way he did Rin, what has happened will always be, I could get mad or upset at him but that wouldn't change the past. I understand that you can get jealous, but Rin, I haven't said I like you or yukio yet. So you acting out will only hurt your relationship with your brother, and I don't want to be the cause of mistrust or anger between you two. " I stood up and looked over to yukio then back to Rin, "If you guys give me a few days, I'll try and have an answer for you. About how I feel." I took a deep breath in, "Now if you two are done trying to kill each other, can we please have dinner?" 

\--Time Skip--

It has been a few days since the incident with Rin and yukio and ever since they have made it some kind of competition to see who will get me. Any time I have free time one of them will show up and try and do something for me, I mean it's flattering but kinda awkward and embarrassing. One time Rin just showed up at lunch covered in dirt with a bunch of flowers in hand, and another time yukio read me poetry in between two of my classes. Neither one of them seem to care who sees or hears what they are doing. I know they mean well but it's come to the point where i'm avoiding them, I can't focus or get anything done when they're around. I have been putting a lot of thought though in how to answer them, both of them are amazing people. Yukio is smart and protective, he's straightforward and caring in his own kind of way. He can be secretive though, and he tends to be very busy. Rin is very open and caring, he's very protective but is very obvious when he's jealous. He tends to be rash though, and not think things through very much. Both of them are sweet and have their flaws, but I can't seem to pick. I like both of them and wouldn't mind trying a relationship, maybe I could love one of them in the future. But I know if I pick one of them it'll break the others heart. 

\--Time skip--

I skipped school today. Rin was getting too good at finding me, even in my best hiding spots. I decided to spend the day in my dorm room with the door locked and my headphones in, my favorite song on repeat. I just wanted to relax for a bit. But apparently the universe likes to rain on my parade. As I was sitting there I heard the lock to my room unlock, I pulled my headphones out and practically jumped out of bed. Yukio opened the door and entered my room, when he saw me he looked baffled. "(Y/N)? Why aren't you at school?" He shook his head, "No, never mind that. Where have you been the last few days? Nether Rin nor I can seem to find you for longer than a few minutes a day." I felt bad, he looked worried. I never meant to worry them, I just didn't want to be around them for a bit, I needed time to think. "What are you doing in my room yukio? It was locked for a reason." He looked taken aback, "I needed to give you some documents, they have to do with the kidnapping incident." Now it was my turn to look taken aback. I walked over to him and took the documents. "Thanks, i'll read these later... Now if you could, please get out of my room." He seemed reluctant but he did. I sighed, even to myself that sounded bad. I sat down on my bed and started flipping through the documents, but nothing seemed to be sticking. The words blurred together and became meaningless. I flopped back and curled up in my blanket, sleep would be nice about now. 

Dreams can be very weird and random sometimes, but other times they can bring you an answer to something you've been avoiding.   
I was sitting on the floor in my bedroom, it was really dark and shadows cascaded over my surroundings. I could tell there was someone else in the room with me, I started looking around to see if I could spot them. I found them on my bed, a cocky grin across their face. Rin was sitting with an arm resting on one of his legs and his tail swishing behind him. My heart started to race, something wasn't right, I didn't want to be here yet. Not yet. He stood up from my bed and walked over to me, "My beautiful (Y/N), Why do you look so scared? I love you more than anything, I promise I won't hurt you." He leaned in closer with every word, until at the end he kissed me. The kiss was deep and passionate, and I couldn't help but return it. My body seemed to move on it's own, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then like a slap to the face I realized what I was doing, I pushed him away and tried to calm myself down. I couldn't just go around making out with people I found hot. Wait? Did I just think he was hot? I mentally screamed. Rin started to try and get closer to me, "Why did you do that (Y/N)? Do you not love me?" "NO! That's not it Rin you just surprised me." What the hell am I saying? It was at this point that I wanted to crawl under a rock, I felt two arms wrap around me from behind, "If you do love him, does that mean you don't love me?" It was yukio. I gasped and pushed his arms off me, practically running to the other side of the room I wanted to put a good distance between them and myself. In unison they said, "Which of us do you love?" I started to panic, I didn't know. "Both of you." My heart stopped, why did I say that? Why did my words not match what I was thinking? They both smiled and walked towards me, "That makes us so happy~" They both wrapped me in a big hug. 

 

I woke up with a jolt. That dream, I wished i'd never had it. Because now I knew my answer, and I wasn't sure the twins would be okay with it.


	11. INFORMATION...

Chapter 11: Information:   
(Y/N) POV:  
Breakfast was extremely awkward that morning, I couldn't look at either of them without blushing. Yukio seemed to notice but Rin was oblivious, as always. As soon as I finished eating I booked it as fast as I could out of there, I ran full speed into town and quickly darted into a small store. I could not look at either of them let alone talk to them right now. I needed to get far, far, away from them for awhile. But the dorm was the only place I could spend the night comfortably. I groaned, why had my life become so complicated. "Are you alright young man?" I jumped, I forgot I was in a store. I turned around and saw an older woman with frizzy brown hair and thick glasses. "Did you come here for a reading?" I was confused, reading? I looked around the store to see in was full of new age stuff. Lots of crystals and books, and on a far wall she advertised that she did tea leaf readings. That sounded kinda cool, I nodded, It would be nice to waste some time right now. "How much do readings cost?" I asked. She shook her head, "It's okay sweetie, everyone's first reading is free." She gave me a big smile and led me to a back room. The room was very small and had paintings of flowers all over the walls, she handed me a small tea cup full of green tea. "Drink until there's only a small bit a tea left. I'll be over in the other room, call me in when you're ready. " I nodded and she left. I slowly sipped away at my tea and got lost in thought, the tea was very relaxing and before I knew it, it was all gone. I called for the lady to come back and she slowly scooted her way into the room and sat down across from me. She gave me the saucer to put the cup on. "Put the cup on the saucer upside down and spin the cup slowly until you feel the need to stop." I did as she said and handed the cup to her. She scowled and my chest tightened, "What does it say?" She shook her head, "Bad things. Very bad things. There is someone you whishes harm on you, they will act very soon. They are very strong, a force of many strong people working together. They will bring chaos and pain to your life." I sat there at a loss, "Is....Is there anything I can do to stop them?" She frowned, "There are two men beside you, they will help you. But there is mistrust between you now. Unless you bridge the gap between you, you will not win. " I hung my head and sat in silence. I knew what that reading meant, the people who kidnapped me are coming for me again, and without Yukio and Rin I would lose. I took a deep breath, thankd the lady for her time and the reading, and went back to the dorm. I needed to read those documents Yukio gave me.  
\--Time Skip--  
Yukio and Rin were gone when I'd returned to the dorm so I spent all day reading and re-reading the documents. I was very disturbed by them, they went into great detail about my torture and why it was conducted. But it didn't go into much detail about their future plans. Apparently these people were given permission to see if demon blood was a dominate trait, therefore were allowed to experiment on those with demon blood to see if it could be awakened. Results showed that those with lower demon blood did not awaken, but those with greater demon blood did. It looks like they are planning on making a squad of specialist exorcists all with demon blood. It would be the strongest squad of exorcists ever seen if they achieved this goal. This also explains why they want me, with lucifer's blood in my veins I would be a major part of this to be team. But it also means that Rin and Yukio could be targets as well. That lady was right, if we're to take on this force, we need to work together.   
\--Time Skip--  
I waited in the main hall until Yukio and Rin came back, I needed to give them their answer and tell them my plan for dealing with the True cross.


	12. ANSWER...

Chapter 12: Answer...  
(Y/N) POV:  
I waited in the hallway for quite awhile before I started to doze of, Rin and Yukio didn't seem to be coming back anytime time soon so I sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. My shoulders became heavy and I couldn't keep my eyes open, I fell asleep.   
I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders, "(Y/N)?" I groaned and opened my eyes, "What?". I blinked tiredly before realizing who was in front of me, Rin. He was only a few inches away from my face, a flashback to my dream popped into my head and I blushed. I stood up quickly And put some distance between us. "What were you doing sleeping in the hallway (Y/N)?" I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and yawned, " What? Did I fall asleep? Mnnnn, I was waiting for you and yukio to come back..." I looked past Rin to the main entrance to see if yukio was back as well but I didn't see him, "Do you know when yukio will be back?" Rin shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him in awhile, What's up (Y/N)? Why were you waiting for both of us?" The look rin gave me was not one of curiosity but of anticipation, call it a hunch but I was pretty sure he knew why I wanted to talk to both of them. I gave him an awkward smile, "I wanted to give both of you an answer." Rin looked both excited and nervous, "You've got your answer then? You know which one of us you want?" I nodded, "Then can't you just tell me (Y/N)? Tell me you choose me..." Rin closed the distance between us, pinning me against the wall. He rested his hands on the wall beside me, caging me in. My face flushed bright red, "Rin... I can't tell you yet. Please wait till yukio gets back..." He looked so sad because of my words, "So do you choose him? Is that it?" "NO! That's not what I said Rin. I just want to tell you guys at the same time, that's all okay. I'm not going to say who I pick right now..." I felt like I was curling in on myself, why couldn't they get home at the same time. " Look Rin, I'm sure yukio will be home soon and then you'll have your answer. In the meantime, it has to be close to dinner time right? Want me to help you make dinner?" He dropped his hands and shook his head, "No. Just, go wait somewhere else, okay?" Rin seemed hurt. He made his way to kitchen and I went out front to wait for yukio. This whole situation, it was just so complicated. Just getting them together to give them an answer was proving difficult, and I still had no idea how they would take my answer. Would they be upset? Hurt? Or would they accept it... Would I end up dating both of them? I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. "(Y/N)? What are you doing?" I looked over and saw yukio walking towards me, I must have been so lost in thought I didn't notice him. "Oh, I ugh, was waiting for you." He smiled, "Were you now." I nodded, "Rin's just making dinner now, why don't we go wait inside for him to finish." He closed the gap between us and reached out to hold my hand, "But what's waiting out here for me is so much more interesting." His eyes were screaming pure seduction and I felt the blood rush to my head. "Oh ugh, But he's waiting inside for us." I awkwardly laughed and tried to go inside but yukio stopped me. He held onto my hand, "(Y/N), When are you going to answer us? I need to know what's going on with you, what you feel towards us. Please, I can't concentrate on anything like this!" I felt my jaw go slack. "Yukio..." I squeezed his hand, "I'll give both of you your answers after dinner tonight, I promise." He closed his eyes and nodded before letting go of my hand, "Shall we go inside then (Y/N)? Wouldn't want to keep Rin waiting." I smiled and nodded, "Let's."  
Dinner was less awkward than I imagined, Rin and Yukio had no trouble casually talking with each other and myself. But once dinner was over and dishes were done, the tension escalated. Both brothers stared me down waiting for me to speak. I felt the cold feet starting, I wanted to run under the pressure. My stomach was 6 feet under at this point and thought if I tried to talk I would puke. "(Y/N)" It was yukio, "Are you okay? You look very pale." I tried to smile and nod, "F-fine, I-i'm just perfectly f-fine..." This obviously didn't convince them and they both gave me a concerned look. Now Rin spoke, "(Y/N), if you need more time before telling us that's okay. We can wait. Right yukio?" He nodded in agreement. "No it's okay guys. I promised i'd tell you tonight. I just didn't think i'd be so nervous..." Yukio looked at Rin and nudged him, I didn't know why until both of them held out their hands. Yukio said, "If you can't say it then show us, Reach out to the one you love." I took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing both of their hands.


	13. REACTION...

Chapter 13: Reaction...  
(Y/N) POV:  
I held my breath as silence swallowed the room. I could feel Rin tighten his hand around mine but Yukio was still. Yukio was the first to break the silence "So what are we supposed to do with this answer?" His tone was pained, I knew he wanted me to pick him and only him but I couldn't. "Do you expect to date both of us?" Yukio pulled his hand away from me. I looked up at them and saw how hurt yukio was, "I'm sorry Yukio, I thought about this a lot and this was the answer I arrived at. You're smart and hardworking and an amazing guy, But Rin is also an amazing guy. He's rash sure, buts he's kind and empathetic. I l-love both of you" I tripped over my last words. Rins expression was definitely happy but also concerned, "Yukio, isn't this a good thing? (Y/N) likes us, loves us! He actually likes guys I mean we should be thankful we're so lucky. Plus as long as I get to be with him I don't mind sharing him, I'm okay with him dating both of us." Rins words surprised me, I expected him to be the jealous one, not Yukio. Yukio sighed and got up from the table, "I need time to think about this." He swiftly left towards his room, his door slamming shut a few seconds later. I sighed, this could have gone better. Rin turned to me with a big stupid grin on his face. "You like me <3" he purred. I flushed pink, painfully aware that he was still holding my hand. I looked away quickly, "have I ever said I didn't like you?" He chuckled and gripped my hand tighter. I felt butterflies gather in my stomach and pulled my hand away from his, I don't want him to try anything before Yukio tells me how he feels about all this. He's already so hurt, I don't want to rub salt in the wound. "Are you okay (Y/N)?" I nodded, "I'm more worried about your brother, is he going to be okay?"

Yukio's POV:

I paced around my room aimlessly and frustrated. How could he not pick?! Both of us wasn't supposed to be an answer. He was supposed to pick me, we were supposed to flirt and date and kiss. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and sat down on my bed. "Ow..." I gripped my shirt tightly, how are people supposed to deal with these emotions? Oh right, alcohol. I dryly chuckled to myself, who knew the day would come where Yukio Okumura would want to drink to forget. I pulled a bottle of sake out from my closet, an old gift I thought id never use. "Cheers." I chugged as much of the crap as I could handle and laid down, feeling my senses become numb and my brain fog over. "So this is why they do it..."

(Y/N) POV:

I had decided that I shouldn't spend too much time with Rin tonight, I didn't want yukio to think that I had actually chosen Rin and not both of them. I had tried going to Yukios room a few times to talk to him but he never answered.

—time skip—

Around 1am I woke up only to hear someone crashing around in the kitchen, I was surprised since everyone should be asleep by now. I got up and quietly made my way to the kitchen. Yukio was rummaging through the cabinets mumbling to himself, it was defiantly an odd sight. His was half dressed, swaying, pink faced, and obviously drunk. I giggled at the sight but felt guilt swell up inside of me. Did I push him to the point of drinking? Yukio is always so professional, to see him so open is both invigorating and unusual. I was thinking about saying something or staying quiet when I heard him speak, "I know you're there, stop hiding" I jumped a bit, so alcohol doesn't dull his sense too much. I stepped around the corner and he frowned, "what are you still doing up (Y/N)?"   
"I could ask you the same thing Yukio."   
He scoffed at me and returned to looking through the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" I walked closer to where yukio was. "Alcohol" well he's honest. "I don't think a school dorm would have that sort of thing in the kitchen." He grumbled and pushed his way past me, heading back towards him room. I reached out and caught his shirt, "Wait" he glared at me, "what?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and gently hugged him, "I know my answer wasn't what you wanted but I do Love you Yukio. Please don't think that because I also love Rin that I don't Love you." I could feel his breath deepen. "(Y/N)... I love you, I wanted you to pick me... and yet it was Rin, again. He has a habit of overshadowing me, even in this part of my life." I could feel Yukio slightly shaking underneath me, I knew he was trying not to cry. I hugged him tighter before letting go and grabbing his hand, I pulled him towards his room. His room was not what I remembered. The once clean and organized room had been trashed and reeked of alcohol. Guilt welled up inside me again. I guided him over to his bed and sat him down, he wasn't shaking anymore. I sat down beside him and leaned on him. No one spoke for awhile. Yukio turned to me, "hey (Y/N), what do you see in me? Why do you love me? I need to hear it." I smiled, "I love how hardworking you are. When you decide to do something you always make sure it's done perfectly. You're so smart and even though you don't express it well you really care about those around you. You're kind and so much more." "So I always make sure to do things perfectly?" I nodded and he smirked, "would you let me do you then?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh another cliffhanger! Sorry if this isn't great but I wanted to make sure you guys had some sort of update, also who knew Yukio would be so salty about this XD


	14. YUKIO'S EMBRACE... 18+

Okay so a quick note for anyone who read this story before 26/01/18 I have gone back and extended the timeline a bit so that this wasn't all happening within a week, (Y/N) has been at TCA for a few weeks now   
~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14: Yukio's embrace...  
This chapter is 18+   
(Y/N) POV:  
Yukio turned away and took his glasses off, putting them on his side table before returning his gaze to me. My mind was still racing with Yukio's words, 'let me do you' Yukio leaned over to me and cupped my face, my face flushed as he closed the distance and kissed me. It was slow and hesitant, like he was waiting to see how I'd react. My brain couldn't form a single thought so I just acted, I kissed him back. Yukio smiled into the kiss being deepening it, he nibbled at my bottom lip and I could feel my face burn up. But I agreed and let him into my mouth, our tongues fought for dominance before Yukio pulled away. I looked into his eyes and saw his hunger, he wanted me. Right now. I averted my eyes and felt my tail slip out from under my shirt and start flicking around nervously, Yukio chuckled and started to kiss my jaw line, whispering sweet words between each kiss. "You're so cute." He moved down to my neck, "I love you so much (Y/N)." He slipped his hands under my shirt and started to pull it off, I could feel my heart racing and my breath quickening. I put my hands on Yukio's to stop him. "Let me." I pulled my shirt off and through it to the floor, I looked up at Yukio and saw a slight flush in his cheeks. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed, he smashed out lips together and kissed me with so much passion and urgency. I reached my hands down to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up, whispering between kisses, "I... Don't... Want to... Be the... Only... Naked one." He smirked and pulled his shirt off, discarding it to the floor. I could see his tail wagging behind him now and smiled, pulling him down for another kiss. Yukio slowly made his way down to my neck and started to suck near my collarbones, leaving small hickies as he moved closer to my shoulder. Yukio then bit down hard, I gasped and dug my nails into his back. Yukio pulled away to examine his work and licked his lips, I could feel the bite mark burning and knew that yukio's small fangs would leave a mark. I felt Yukio's fingers linger around the hem of my shorts and my brain went into overdrive. I flipped Yukio over so that I was on top of him, I whispered into Yukio's ear, "Not so fast." I kissed his collarbones and noticed the bulge in Yukio's shorts, I smiled and kissed Yukio again. His kisses were softer and I took the lead. I felt Yukio's tail brush against me a few times and grabbed it, Yukio gasped and I deepened the kiss, letting our tongues dance around each other. I let my hands wonder his body, he was very fit and I could trace every muscle with my fingers. My right hand found itself on the hem of Yukio's shorts and my breath hitched. I was really doing this. I slid my hand over the top of his shorts and started to rub his bulge. Yukio moaned and moved his hips slightly, encouraging me to do more. I continued to kneed at Yukio's bulge, moving faster until I finally put my hand inside his underwear. I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest. Yukio's eyes were shut tight, his face flushed and moans escaping his lips with every breath. I moved myself farther down Yukio's body so that my face hovered just inches away from his boner. I pulled his shorts off and licked the tip of his penis before I took all of him into my mouth, I heard a sharp gasp and deep moan from Yukio and started to bob my head, Sucking and licking with more confidence than I realized I had. One of Yukio's hands tangled itself in my hair, I sped up earning more and more moans from Yukio. I could feel him getting close and stopped, releasing his member with a pop. Yukio was panting, "(Y/N)~~" he pouted, I smiled and licked my lips, "not so fast Yukio, I can't have you cuming before me." He growled and flipped me over, grinding his member on my still clothed one. A small moan stuck in my throat, "Yukio..." He leaned in and kissed me ravenously, his hands quickly removing my shorts. He wasted no time acquainting himself with my member, his hands exploring everything. I started to moan into our kisses. Yukio made his way down to my chest and nibbled on my nipples, I gasped and moaned, his hand rubbing me in all the right ways down below. I started to move my hips in rhythm with Yukio's hand, my hands tangling themselves in Yukio's hair. I pushed Yukio's head down further, trying to tell him that I wanted more than just his hands. He got the message and quickly started to suck my member. I arched my back and rocked my hips. My body was so warm and every sensation seemed to be amplified, every bob of Yukio's head brought me closer and closer to pure ecstasy. And then he stopped. I whimpered and looked at him pleadingly, "don't stop...I was so close." He reached his hand towards my face, "suck on my fingers." I looked at him confused, "don't you have any lube?" He shook his head, "like I thought I'd be having sex." I understood, Yukio is always so busy and distant from people. "I'm guessing you don't have a condom either." He nodded. I sighed And took his fingers into my mouth, I began to slowly lick and suck them. After a few moments he removed his fingers and slid them between my legs, I felt him slid a finger into my ass and bit my lip. He then added another finger and stared to stretch me out. I squired under Yukio, the odd feeling was started to feel good and I wanted more. "Yukio, more. Hurry..." he nodded and aligned himself with my ass, I held my breath as he slowly entered me. Even with the foreplay it still hurt a bit, once he was fully inside me he didn't move, he looked down at me a little worried, "does it hurt?" "A little, but it's fine. Move." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to move, his thrusts slow and irregular at first. I started to move my hips with every thrust as Yukio found his Rhythm. He smashed our lips together and sped up, enjoying the sensation. I moaned and clawed at Yukio as he started to hit a bundle of pleasure inside me, each thrust bringing me closer to the edge. I felt myself getting close and knew Yukio couldn't be far off but I didn't want this to end yet, I pushed yukio over so that I was riding him. I starting to rock my hips and not really paying attention wrapped my tail around his, Yukio grabbed my hips and started to thrust again. He was getting close, every thrust was getting faster and harder. I felt one of his hands make its way to my penis and start to jerk me off. I couldn't take this anymore, my body was overflowing with pleasure. "Yukio, I'm going to..." I reached my climax and arched my back, cumming into Yukio's hand. With a few more thrusts I could feel Yukio cum inside me, I shuttered at the feeling. It was so warm. We sat there for awhile as we caught our breath, my knees were slightly shaking as I lifted myself off of Yukio. I flopped down next him and smiled, "that felt really good, another perfect job done by the amazing Yukio." He chuckled and turned towards me, "I love you (Y/N), so much." He reached out a hand and grabbed mine, "I love you too Yukio." I leaned in and kissed him, it was gentle and slightly clumsy compared to the ones before. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling completely drained of energy. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	15. MORNING...

Chapter 15: Morning...  
Yukio's POV:  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I groaned and turned it off. My head was pounding but I knew I had to get up. I froze when I felt someone move next to me, 'who?' I opened my eyes and saw (Y/N) sleeping next to me, flashes of last night popped into my head and I flushed crimson. Had I actually done that? I lifted the blanket and looked down, sure enough we were both naked. I looked back up at (Y/N) and almost choked, his neck and shoulders were covered in hickies and bite marks. I instantly felt sorry, those are going to be hard to hide. Embarrassment filled my gut, I had no self control while drunk it seems. I carefully got out of bed and found (Y/N)'s shorts, I gently put them back on him so he wouldn't wake up completely exposed. I put on my clothes from last night and headed towards the showers, I needed to clean up.

 

(Y/N) POV:

I rolled around in bed trying not to wake up but it was pointless. I groaned and sat up. I noticed immediately that Yukio was gone, I checked the clock "7am huh, he must have left for work already." I felt a flurry of emotions inside of me, guilt that I'd taken up his sleeping time, flustered at the thoughts of last night, and worried about what Rin might do if he found out. I buried my face in my hands, I should get up. I got up and started to get dressed, smiling when I noticed Yukio put my shorts back on. I quietly made my way back to my room hoping Rin would still be asleep, but of course I couldn't be that lucky. "(Y/N)?" I jumped, Rin was half in his doorway rubbing his eyes, "Why are you coming out of Yukio's room?" I panicked, "OH um he asked me to grab something for him that he forgot!" Rins eyes widened as he stared at me, "(Y/N), your neck..." I remembered Yukio sucking on my neck last night and flushed, I must be covered in marks. Rin must know what happened just by looking at me. I fidgeted with my hands and stood awkwardly, "(Y/N), what did you do last night with Yukio?" I squirmed, did he really have to ask? "Can't you tell Rin?" He nodded, "I want you to say it though." I mumbled, "we had sex..." My face was burning hot. Rin sighed but didn't seem to be mad, " So Yukio actually made a move, that's surprising." He walked over to me and examined my neck, "he really did a number on you..." my embarrassment was replaced with confusion, "you're not mad? Or jealous?" Rin frowned, "I'm not happy that Yukio got to you first but as I said yesterday, if you love both of us then I'm willing to share. Though those marks do piss me off a bit, he's pretty mush saying 'don't touch, (Y/N)'s mine!' Which is not true." I giggled, "Did you want to add one then Rin?" He looked surprised, "really?" I nodded. He tugged at my shirt trying to find a spot, he made his way around me and exposed the back of my neck. "Here looks good." Before I could say anything he bit down. I inhaled sharply, I was expecting a hickie not a bite! His arms wrapped around my waist as he bit down harder, I surprised myself when a small moan escaped my lips. It must have surprised Rin as well since he quickly stopped, "did you just?" I shook my head vigorously, "no! You didn't hear anything!" I don't think I could get any redder, I hid my face in my hands as Rin chuckled. He tightened his hug around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, "I hope you know that I don't like being second, when it's my turn you're going to have to make it up to me." His voice was dripping with seduction, I stood there frozen for what felt like forever before I nodded and broke free from Rins arms, I needed a shower right now.

—Time Skip—

After I had showered and gotten dressed, making sure to add a scarf to my uniform, I made my way downstairs to quickly grab something to eat and then headed off to school. I didn't see Rin on my way to school so assumed he either was running late or had gone to school early to talk to his brother. I was hoping for the first option. As I entered the school I started to get warm, it was spring still so the scarf wasn't bad outside but was definitely too warm for inside. I was just going to have to deal with it, there's no way I could show my classmates my neck. I arrived to class and saw that Rin had indeed come to school early, I said good morning to my friends before sitting down next to Rin. I looked over at him and he had the dumbest grin on his face, I whispered "don't you dare mention anything to our friends" trying my best for an intimidating glare but I only made him laugh. I looked over to Yukio's desk and saw him sorting through papers, he had dark circles under his eyes and I knew he must be exhausted.

—Time Skip—

Yukio has been avoiding me all day, he wouldn't meet my eyes or respond to any of my questions. I silently fumed as I did my work, what's with him?! I get that's he's a teacher and that he has to be professional right not but this is too cold! It's like I'm not even here! Rins remarks didn't help either, he's been flirting with me all day regardless of who was watching or listening. I look up at the clock and notice that class should be ending soon, I start to nervously tap my fingers, once class is out I'm going to corner him at his desk and ask him why he won't look at me. I started to count down the minutes, 10,5,3,2,1, the bell went. I jumped up from my desk and went straight for Yukio. He didn't pay any attention to me as he packed up his things. "Yukio, why aren't you looking at me?" He stopped what he was doing and sighed, "can we talk about this at the dorms, please?" I shook my head, "no, if you need to kick everyone out then do it but I want to talk now." Yukio stood up and rubbed his temples, "Everyone, I know class just ended but if you could please exit the classroom quickly I need a moment with (Y/N)." Half the students were already leaving but Yukio made them quicken their pace. Rin gave me an odd look before he left, a mixture between mad and hurt? I turned to Yukio, "So why have you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before Yukio pulled me into a kiss, he pulled away and stared at me. Both of our faces were flushed red, "(Y/N)... I'm sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you I just, every time I looked at you I remembered last night and felt, I don't know, ashamed? I've always been able to control myself, but last night after the alcohol... I couldn't think straight, I just acted out what I wanted. You had to wear a scarf today to hide what I did to you. Don't get me wrong I loved it, and it's what I wanted. I'm just ashamed at myself for losing control... Rin also confronted me about it this morning, before class. He was pretty mad at me, for touching you while drunk. Said I shouldn't have done it if I didn't have the balls to without booze." I leaned in and gave him a light kiss, "you don't need to feel bad. I told you yesterday that I loved you, remember? Sure the alcohol probably helped you act but it doesn't change the fact that you wanted to. And I'm pretty sure Rins just upset that you acted before him." Yukio chuckled, "probably." I smiled at him and cupped my hands on his cheeks, "I know you're used to being all professional and keeping your real feelings and desires in check, but you don't have to around me okay? If you want to lose control then I want you to do it with me." His face grew warm and he nodded, he reached up to my scarf and removed it, exposing all of his marks. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. "I should probably give you a proper response to your answer. (Y/N), your answer wasn't what I had wanted or even what I had expected. But if it's what makes you happy then I'm okay with it. I can learn to share."


	16. FLAMES...

Chapter 16: Flames...  
Rin's POV:  
As I walked back to the dorms after school I could feel myself on edge, I wanted to lash out. I was so frustrated, both pissed at Yukio and sad that (Y/N) had chosen him first. That he wanted to do those things more with Yukio. I could hear a growl escape my throat, (Y/N) was mine. But he did say that he picked both of us... "DAMN IT!" I yelled. I could feel my sword becoming warm against my back, maybe I could head into the woods and take out some frustration. I turned away from my dorm and started to distance myself from where I knew people would be. The forest was outside of town and full of weak demons.

Yukio's POV:  
(Y/N) decided to stay with me after school as I finished up some paperwork, it was still embarrassing for me to look at the marks I had caused but there was also a sort of comfort in seeing them. He was mine, and people could see that. I pictured Rin and felt a bit of guilt at my own thoughts. Rin also loves (Y/N), and (Y/N) says that he loves him as well. He's not just mine, I need to share... My feelings and thoughts fought against each other, 'he's mine! No we need to share. No! We got him first! No we were drunk and acted rashly. Shut up!' I sighed, I could barely focus on my work like this, "I think I'm going to stop here and bring this back to the dorms, and you ready to go (Y/N)?" He nodded and gathered up his things, I frowned slightly as he put his scarf back on. I checked the time and saw that maybe 40 minutes had passed, I groaned mentally as I got almost no work done in that time. I started to walk back to the dorms with (Y/N), we talked about little things. About half way back I felt it, a burning warmth inside me. I froze and started to look around, what was Rin doing?! "Yukio? Are you okay? What's happening?" I whispered Rins name as I realized where he was, the forest. I could feel his demonic energy, he had unsheathed his sword. That idiot!

(Y/N) POV:  
Yukio whispered Rins name and dread washed over me, what happened? I looked at Yukio and noticed his eyes, they were demonic. His blood was trying to wake up, "Yukio what's happening?" He turned to me, "Rin unleashed his demon heart, he's using his sword." "And that effects you?" He nodded, "after my blood awakened I could always tell when Nii-San was using Kurikara (sword), recently though it's started waking my demon heart as well." I could see small blue flames flicker over him as he tried to control himself. "I have to find him (Y/N) and stop him, he's not allowed to unsheathed kurikara like this. He's going to get us in trouble!" Before I could say anything Yukio sprinted off, I sprinted after him. He was faster than me though and I lost him. I started looking for him before realizing I should try to find Rin, yukio had been staring at the forest so that's where I went.

Rins POV:  
It felt good to let go, to let my demon heart take over and fight. I cut down any demons that I could find, rampaging through the woods. I lost track of time and where I was, "RIN!!" I spun around to see Yukio, but I couldn't speak. I growled and lunged. I lost control. It was like my consciousness got pushed out of my body, I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. I felt tears run down my cheeks, why didn't I realize I'd slipped so far? I noticed that Yukio wasn't fully himself either, I could see his eyes and ears were like mine right now. Demonic. His body covered in small blue flames. Since when did Yukio fight as a demon? He matched my speed like that, but not my strength. I could tell he was trying to get kurikara from me, he wanted to stop this but he couldn't get close enough. I cried and screamed, I tried to take control again. This wasn't right. 'But he stole (Y/N)! He trying to take everything from you!' I tried not to listen to it. But the more I fought the more pain I caused myself, maybe I should give in. Why should I bother coming back? I caught Yukio and tackled him to the ground, he squirmed to get free before he stopped. He looked me dead in the eye and I knew he didn't see me. "Rin! Please you need to stop this! What would (Y/N) do if he saw you like this?!" I growled and brought my sword up, 'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!'

(Y/N) POV:  
I could hear the fighting as I approached, it sounded intense I just hope I'm not too late. I ran as fast as I could, my lungs burning from all the effort. I could see the blue light getting brighter, I remembered seeing those flames for the first time and thinking how they were there to protect me. Now they were here to destroy. I reached the small cleaning the brothers were in and saw Rin pinning Yukio to the ground, his sword posed above his head ready to strike. I cried out, "RIN!!!" He froze. His hand started to tremble but his face was still angry. Yukio looked at me with both anger and worry, "get out of here (Y/N)! He's not in control anymore, run away!" I did the opposite. I ran to Rin and tackled him to the ground, I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. His flames were hot this time, but they weren't hurting me, he still had some control. He wasn't moving, but his breaths were harsh and fast, coming out more like growls. "Rin, I know you're still in control. You can fight this, you don't want to hurt me right?" He still wasn't moving. "Rin, I love you. Please believe me." He stopped growling and seemed to calm down more, I pushed myself up and realized I had him pinned to the ground under me. I blushed as I reached a hand up to his face, I cupped his cheek and gazed at him. "Rin..." I could hear Yukio running around looking for something behind me, I didn't know what. I leaned down and kissed Rin, I wanted him to know he was loved, even like this. He didn't react, I backed away to look at him again. His flames were loosing their intensity, he was fighting it. Suddenly Yukio ran up to our side and slide kurikara back into its sheath. Rins flames instantly went out as he returned to normal, his ears shrinking and his eyes returning to their normal blue colour. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, he looked up at me before closing his eyes and starting to snore. I couldn't help but laugh as my arms gave out, I'll never tell Rin but that was terrifying. I looked at Yukio to see that he was normal again as well. Yukio helped me to my feet before picking Rin up, "we should go home." I nodded. I was tired from all my running but we all somehow made it make to our dorm. Rin was still passed out and snoring, Yukio took him to his room and dumped him on his bed. Yukio and I went back to the common room and talked, yukio was worried about what was going to happen now. He knew that the the true cross order was watching them closely, they must know about Rin losing it. And chances are they know something is up with him and Rins powers. "So what now Yukio?" He sighed and shook his head, "pretend nothing happened until they act, I'm not sure. But I do know that I'm going to have to have a talk with Nii-san. He's bottling up his feelings again, that's the only reason he would have lost it that much." I nodded, "maybe I should try talking to him Yukio, he stopped when I showed up so it might have something to do to me." He sighed, "it has to do with both of us likely, I imagine when he found out what happened it pushed him over the edge." I nodded. Getting up from where I sitting I made my way towards Rins room, I didn't know if he would be awake yet but I needed to see him. I lightly knocked on his door, no response. I slowly opened and saw him hugging a pillow on the floor, he was awake. He rolled away from me and I could see from his tail flicking around that he was agitated. I kneeled next to him and brushed my fingers through his hair, "do you want to talk about it Rin?" I could hear him sniffle as he shook his head 'no'. I sighed, "Rin, you don't have to talk if you don't want to but I think it would be good for you. You need to let out what's bothering you in a healthy way." He rolled back over towards me, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry... so so sorry... I never wanted you to see me like that..." I smiled down at him, "Rin, I know you're half demon, I know that side of you exists and I still love you. You shouldn't beat yourself up so much." He sat up and and shook his head, "you don't get it (Y/N)! I could have hurt you! I lost all sense of 'me', I had no control!" "But you didn't hurt me, you did have control. You stopped yourself." Rin didn't look convinced. I pulled Rin into a hug, "tell me what bothering you Rin, tell me what's going through that head of yours." He slumped into me, "Yukio's amazing isn't he?" The remark took me by surprise, "what do you mean Rin?" He chuckled dryly, "every since we were children, he's always been amazing. He's smart and mature, naturally talented at everything he does. And then there's me... I've never been book smart, I'm clumsy and short tempered. They used to call me a demon as a child, I would yell at them that I wasn't. But they were right. I'm Satan's son, that's all people see me as. At yet my own brother, he's a teacher, he's respected. He's not limited to 'demon'. And then you... you picked him to!" He was sobbing into my chest, I've never seen him so vulnerable before. I rubbed small circles on his back and waited for him to cry it out. After a few minutes he had calmed down, "Rin. Do you really think that I, your friends, or even your brother see you as just a demon? We all care about you. Plus you told me yourself your dad was father Fujimoto." I kept rubbing his back, he wasn't crying but his breath was still shaky, "You may be short tempered sometimes Rin but that's not all it is, you're passionate and want to protect those you care about. You fight for others and to prove that you are not defined by what others think. You're so strong." I kissed the top of his head and continued to comfort him.


	17. PATIENCE...

Chapter 17: Patience...  
This chapter is 18+  
(Y/N) POV:   
Life seemed to go back to normal after Rins flame incident, he talked to Yukio about his insecurities and the two seemed to get closer because of it. Yukio was still worried about what the true cross was plotting but even he seemed to relax a bit as the days went by.

—time skip—

It's been about a week since the incident now. Rins been very touchy-feely with me recently, he corners me every chance he gets and kisses me. He always tries to take it further and if he wasn't trying to do it in the most inappropriate places or times then I probably would have said yes, but I always seem to stop him. It's not that I don't want to with him, but I'd prefer a bedroom vs a public hallway. I could tell he was getting impatient with me though, he was getting more bold with where he corned me and was being quicker to try and undress me. I figured the only way to stop this would be to invite him to my room one night but the idea made me flush crimson. How could I just bluntly go up to him and say 'fuck me tonight' I hid my face in my hands. I heard a knock at my bedroom door that pulled me out of my thoughts. "Who is it?" Rins voice made me jump, "can I come in?" My heart raced, speak of the devil and he shall answer! "Uh, y-yeah." I responded. My voice was small. He entered my room and I noticed that he was fidgeting, "hey (Y/N), can we talk?" "Sure." I spun my desk chair around to face him, "what did you want to talk about Rin?" He sat down on my floor and sighed, "I know I'm not great at talking about things but I wanted to try. I'm jealous. I love you (Y/N) and I want to feel loved back. You fucked Yukio... and yet every time I try and do something you push me away! What can I do to make you love me more (Y/N)!" I flushed and smiled, "Rin." I got up and walked over to him, I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I do love you Rin, you just have terrible timing. I like privacy. I do want to do these things with you." I could see Rins cheeks turn red, "so you do want to have sex?" I shyly nodded, he's always so blunt. Rins tail started wagging happily behind him, "could we do it now?" I couldn't help but laugh, "You're always so honest Rin, but your timing is better this time. We're alone." I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back eagerly. "So is that a yes?" "Yes." He grabbed my waist and rolled us over, pinning me to the floor. He smashed our lips together and moved his hands under my shirt, I unraveled my tail and let it flick next to me. Rin deepened the kiss and licked my lower lip, as I was going to open my mouth Rin grabbed my tail making me gasp. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and instantly took the lead, his movements impatient and excited. Rin broke our kiss to pull my shirt off before quickly kissing me again. I moaned as Rin started to tease my nipples. Rin moved down to my neck and started to lick, kiss, and bite. "All of his marks are gone now." I could feel myself getting excited, my breath quickening and heart racing. One of Rins hands crept to the hem of my pants and I grabbed his wrist, "Patience." Rin grabbed my wrists and forced my hands above my head, a small growl escaping his throat. "Tell me to stop if you want but until you do we're going at my pace." Rins expression was completely different now, hungry and lustful. A shiver ran down my spine but I didn't say anything, a smirk crept across his lips. His free hand went to the hem of my pants again, not hesitating to pull them and my underwear down. I held my breath as he started to rub my growing erection. He leaned down and started to bite at my shoulders, I let out small gasps and moans. Rin let go of my wrists and grabbed my tail, a jolt ran through my entire body. "Let me hear your voice (Y/N)." He gripped my tail tightly before easing up and stroking it in unison with my member, causing a very noticeable moan. I felt like my head was swimming, Rin was so different to Yukio. He wanted control and wanted it now. Rin suddenly stopped and got up, he made his way to my bed and sat on the edge. He took off all of his clothes and motioned for me to join him, I cautiously made my over to him. Once in front of him he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the floor till I was kneeling in front of him. "You know what to do." I felt my face go hot as I spread apart his legs and examined his cock. He was bigger than his brother. I licked up his length before taking the tip into my mouth, licking around the head and gently sucking. I started to take more in and felt one of Rins hands tangle in my hair pushing my head down faster. I tried not to gag as he hit the back of my throat. I grabbed his hand out of my hair and released him sending a small glare up at him, "if you don't want me puking don't do that again." He chuckled and held up his hands as if to say, 'won't happen again.' I returned my mouth to his member, going at my pace. I could feel him getting harder with each pass, I kept going till I felt him start to throb. He was close. I pulled away and earned a frown from him, "(Y/N), more, now..." I smiled, he's not as in control as he thinks. Continuing I let him reach climax in my mouth. I let go of him and stood up, swallowing his cum. Rin was flushed and panting, but even after his release he was still hard. I crawled into my bed next to him and laid down, he was quick to position himself on top of me. He ran his hands down my chest and rested them on my low stomach, he whispered "I want you to feel good too..." he wrapped a hand around my member and started to move, he was frustratingly slow at first but started to gain speed. He moved himself down lower and swapped his hand out for his mouth, I couldn't help but move my hips along with his movements. He slightly grazed his teeth along my dick and I felt shivers run through me, he was to good at this, I felt myself being enveloped by pleasure. Rin kept increasing his speed, adding more tricks as he went. I could feel myself getting so close. With one final suck I felt myself release. My body arched and filled Rins mouth, I relished in my pleasure while trying to catch my breath. I heard Rin swallow and hid my face behind my arm. "You didn't have to. That's embarrassing..." he moved my arm and I could see the devilish grin on his face, "you swallowed mine." I groaned, "that's different." he tilted his head, "how so?" I pulled him into a kiss, "shut up Rin..." the kiss was quick and salty. Rin pulled away and flipped me over so that I was laying on my stomach. My face must have been bright red as he caressed my waist, tail, and bite down into the back of my neck. I moaned at the sensation. "Wait Rin, in my night stand, lube." He nodded and quickly retrieved it. He lathered his fingers and positioned them, inserting one at a time. He didn't hesitate to start stretching me, I clawed at the bedsheets. Rin officially has zero patience. My breath hitched as Rin pulled his fingers out and aligned a larger appendage. He slammed himself into me and I cried out, my toes curled as pain washed over me. Rin reached around me and took hold of my member, stroking it as he slowly started to move. Pain and pleasure swirled around inside of me, but with every thrust pleasure started to take over. Rins mouth roamed over my back, leaving marks everywhere. Rins thrusts started to gain speed and I moaned as he started hitting my prostate, waves of euphoria crashing over me with each hit. I moved my hips into each thrust and could feel myself starting to get close again, Rin was thrusting faster more erratically. His breath was quick and I knew he was almost there. "(Y/N)... I love... you." With one final hard thrust we both came. We both collapsed to the bed, breathing laboured. Rin pulled out and rolled onto his back, a big sappy grin on his face. I curled up to him and rested my head on his chest, his heart was racing. "You know I'm going to make you help me clean in the morning right?" He laughed. I smiled and closed my eyes, I was exhausted.


End file.
